Ryxlar
by BlackSteelSeishirou
Summary: Ryxlar is number 16 in organization XII. He's quiet, mischievous, and holds the power to destroy the worlds. The problem is he doesn't even know it himself, but Xemnas does.


Chapter 1

Roxas sat on one of the couches in the usual hang out room. He was the first one up this morning, which was a big surprise to him. He sighed and starred out the window at the glowing heart shaped... thing. He had been in this organization for a while now, but still had no idea what this "Kingdom Hearts" thing was, besides some creepy deformed moon.  
He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Ryxlar No. 16 walking in. This morning, he looked half dead. No, he _always _looked half dead. This morning, he looked like he had just come out of his coffin.

Ryxlar rubbed one of his eyes, and plopped unceremoniously down on the couch next to Roxas.  
Roxas always wondered about Ryxlar. You could tell he was different just by his looks. He was pale, and had noticeable dark circles under his eyes, but you wouldn't be able to tell because they were usually covered by the long, forest green bangs always swept over his face. The rest of his hair went down past his shoulders, and was the same forest green color. But the thing about Ryxlar was, one moment he would be this nice kid who didn't talk very much, then the next second he could be sticking beetles in your shampoo, with a huge smirk on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. It was almost like the guy had a split personality.  
His eyes gave it away though. His large neon blue eyes, so inquisitive and innocent, turned evil, almost menacing, but they were still _his _eyes.  
"Uh... Erm... Hi." Roxas spoke up awkwardly. The other boy just looked up and starred, but eventually he waved..."_Well_," Roxas thought. "_I guess you could call it a wave, but it was more of a: 'I don't really know you and it's practically not possible for me to say a word, so I'm just going to lift my hand in a wave that you can hardly classify as a wave_.'"  
"Heads up!" A joyful voice called from the other side of the room, and before anybody could think, a basketball bounced off of Ryxlar's head and was caught by Roxas. The green haired boy rubbed the top of his head, and looked as though he was trying everything in his power to keep from crying.  
"Oooooh, apology's dude." Demyx said as he took a seat next to Ryxlar. "What's your name again? I totally forgot!"  
Ryxlar opened his mouth and looked ready to say something, but nothing came out.  
"His name is Ryxly mullet head." A feminine voice remarked haughtily from behind the boys.  
"Um, his name is Ryxlar, Larxene." Roxas said quietly. The blonde just rolled her eyes. Like she cared what the mute's name was.

"Whatever," Larxene replied. "But he talks about as much as Lexeus does, so I don't think you'll be able to strike up a conversation with _him_." She strode away to the couches on the other side of the room.  
The door opened again to Xigbar walking in and over to Demyx.  
"Hey Demy, wahssup?" He asked casually.  
"Hey Xiggy!" Demyx said jumping up to his feet. "Check out this beast song I found!" Immersing themselves in the music Xigbar found for his mp3, they walked over to the other side of the room.  
By now Roxas and Ryxlar were the only ones left on the couches until the redheaded pyromaniac walked over.  
"Hey Roxas!" He called out enthusiasticly. "We're on the same mission today."  
The green haired boy just glanced over to Ryxlar with a blank expression.  
"Oh hey, your Ryxlar right? I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Ryxlar didn't reply, but continued staring, creating an awkward silence until the sound of the doors opening filled the living room, breaking the uncomfortable stillness of the room.  
The two turned their heads, perhaps a bit too quickly, to see the rest of the organization piling in. Saix was first in, opting to plop down on a nearby couch while Zexeon sat into a leather chair next to Roxas and Ryxlar and opened his book. Lexeus walked to the opposite side of the room, and started listlessly starring out the window. Vexen on the other hand was trying to explain his new failed experiment to the zoning out Lexeus, who didn't seem to care much.  
"I feel sorry for Ryxlar." Roxas said to Axel. "I can't believe they paired him up with Marluxia on his first mission."  
"I'm pretty sure some people would have felt sorry for you on your first mission, but I did a pretty good job." Axel replied shrugging his shoulders.  
"But it's _Marluxia. _He's totally different then you!" Roxas pointed out.  
Ryxlar just sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. First of all, he had no idea what was going on, or who these people were, much less anything about this "Marluxia" person and his "first mission." He had a feeling he was going to find out though.  
A blur of black and pink sat next to him, startling him and making him jump a bit.  
"Hello Ryxlar," Marluxia said. "I'll be showing you what you are to do on your missions today." Ryxlar didn't answer, opting for his usual stare.  
Marluxia sighed at the boy's unresponsiveness. "Perhaps we should head out now. Come, follow me." Marluxia stood, motioning Ryxlar to follow and opened the dark corridor, Ryxlar trailing behind him. He stopped before stepping in the black portal though, looking at it cautiously with an untrusting eye.  
"Go on, it'll be fun," said a voice from behind, making Ryxlar turn around fast to see who had followed him and Marluxia. He turned to see Roxas standing right behind him with an encouraging smile with a silent Axel next to him.  
"Trust me on this." Ryxlar looked back at the portal, hesitating only for a moment before stepping through the portal.  
"I wonder, does Marluxia like ice cream?" Roxas mumbled to himself.  
"Why, is it importaint?" Axel asked. Roxas glanced at Axel, his expression thoughtful.

"I just...I think Ryxlar a nice dude, I want to invite him to have ice cream with us."  
"No." Axel stated with a firmness that surprised Roxas.  
"Why not?" He asked confused.  
"I don't trust him. He just seems…different somehow." Axel replied, his gaze shifting to the black portal just a couple feet in front of them, the ethereal glow of it illuminating off the two of them.  
"Different how?" Roxas questioned persistently.  
"He's not joining us today…let's just leave it at that."


End file.
